kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Fall 2013 Event/@comment-24117031-20131117170822
E4 – Destroyer of Sanity, Harbinger of Hopelessness Well as requested I guess, not much to say bout this gay ass map anyway. Huge wall of text incoming Before reading on, please be acknowledged that this map is the most retarded thing to exist, and will make you rage left and right, spit venom and expletives all around. Also because the boss regens, you wanna allocate a specific time/free day to attempt this map. Required time can range from 3hours (people who are witch hunt targets) to 3 freaking days.(those who have my condolences) 1% hard work, 1% dedication, 98% of luck defiance is needed to clear this map, so prepare yourself to the fullest. Prepare what? Resources, lots of them. A safe level to be at is generally agreed to be 20k/20k/20k/120 buckets, but even then RNG can fuck you so hard it’s not enough, so even 30k/30k/30k/150 is not overkill. Also, lots of sanity points. At least 4 Type 3 AA ammo would be a huge (or not so huge if your girls asslick the boss a lot) advantage in the boss fight, as Airport-chan is WEAK against it, although it IS possible to clear E4 without any. Equip setup Most, if not all of your ships should be armed to double attack. Shame on you if you use cut-ins knowing how unreliable it is. BB – 2x Main guns (46cm/41cm), Type 3 Ammo, Wild card CA - 2x 15.5cm Secondary gun, Type 3 Ammo, Wild card (You can swap the 15.5cms with 20.3 red guns if you lack enough secondary) CAV – Same as CA OR Swap all guns with Zuiun (the seaplane) - see below why- CLT – 20.3cm/15.5cm/ Midget subs or Wild card Wild card can be Repair crew/goddess (which is what you want if you are risking/ paranoid with medium damage) or radar/turbines Tactics 1) MAIN FLEET 2) TORPEDO SQUADRON 3) SUICIDE SQUADRON Main fleet is your general 2 Kongou + 4 of any CLT/BB/CA , and is a very general way of powering down the boss if you can. Very high resource usage, but also high chance to murder the bitch down (if RNG is on your side) Torpedo squadron consists of multiple high levelled CLT/CL/DD (Lv50+). Downside is that you are forced to run through 2 more nodes, which will reduce your performance at the boss node. Bright side is that you will accumulate steel via the resource node, and that maintenance cost/sortie cost is comparably lower since there’s no BB resource hogging. Should be noted that your bucket usage will be very high, and the chance of actually sinking the boss is not high; this is only a method to chip the HP bar down. If you use Zuiun equipped CAVs, you can do something that was quite effective in E2, and that is artificially reducing firepower to force a day battle. When doing this however, you want all other members to be BBs to make up for lack of firepower on the way and during day battle. This method is however unreliable. I think everyone knows about the dreaded suicide squad. For those in the unknown, basically LV1 DD x4 (From 1-1 sparkling or construction) with 2 Kongou BBs and kamikaze to the boss node. Surprisingly effective at triggering day battle (DUH) , but has almost zero chance of sinking boss. WHAT FORMATION SHOULD I USE? Double Line at all nodes minus boss, Line Ahead for the adventurous. Abreast is rendered a joke when facing multiple Cut-in strikes; evasion does not help any jack against those. You WANT to murder the bitch CAs before they rape your daughters, Double line offers just enough defense and offense to ride through nodes if you are lucky. SHOULD I USE SUPPORT FLEET? No, and really no. Unnecessary waste of resources. Unless you are aiming for day battle (intentionally reduced firepower), there’s really no reason to use it. I GOT THE BAR TO 0.0001% BUT CAN’T DEAL THE FINAL BLOW!!! HALP!! This is the time to take a break, and gather up a bit of resources if you fear you are going way too low. Why? Because spamming sorties (which fails a lot) on a near 0% life bar means jack if you can’t kill it, and you might as well spend the time gathering what you can to bolster up your chances of killing her right? Do 2-3 SS farming, expeds to recuperate losses, and once the bar is around 10~15%, try again.